Happy for a time
by kwalker160
Summary: Set straight after Point of Impact. Janny babysitting Gary. The calm before the storm.


**Oh my goodness Tuesday night's episode! Wow! My favourite part was when Jac was asked if it felt weird having something growing inside her and she said no. Cue me squealing! Fingers and toes crossed she doesn't have the termination next week! This is completely fluffy and so this will hopefully take your minds off the current depressing Janny world. I think I have portrayed the characters all wrong and that the ending is a bit rubbish but that's for you to tell me! Kate xx **

Jac had just exited the locker room. She couldn't believe Jonny had gone and already bought a baby gro! Thoughts of Jonny baby shopping by himself came to mind and she couldn't help but let a small chuckle escape from her lips. Jac was about to step into the lift and head home, but was stopped in her tracks by the sound of Elliot calling from behind her. She turned around to witness an extremely out of breath Professor chasing after her.

"Jac! I'm so glad I caught you!"

"What is it Elliot?" she said impatient to get home. It had been a long day on Darwin.

"I need a favour, Jac. A large one at that" he said his hands clasped together.

"Well, go on, shoot "said an intrigued Jac – Elliot rarely asked for her help, so he had her full attention.

"I made contact with James and Martha today, you know to see if we could meet up sometime soon"

"Come on Elliot get to the point, I haven't got all evening"

"It turns out that the only opening where the three of us are in the same place at the same time is this evening. James is heading to Australia tomorrow, for work apparently. It's the first I've heard of it anyway. But the thing is this was arranged before I knew about..."

"The puppy" sighed Jac, rubbing her temples.

"Yes. If you could look after him just for tonight. I would obviously take him off your hands first thing tomorrow morning, of course"

Jac was too tired to refuse the kind professor. She knew how little Elliot saw of his children and so the decision was an easy one to make.

"Elliot it's fine, go and enjoy yourself. But you owe me big time!"

"Are you sure?" he said surprised and still slightly flustered after his run.

"Are you trying to make me change my mind?" joked Jac.

"Thank you Jac" he said gratefully before glancing downwards to look at his watch "I'm sorry I have to go I'm already late. He's still in the office – if you have any problems don't hesitate to..."

"Elliot, just have a nice evening. I'll go and fetch him now"

Elliot stepped into the lift that had just reopened.

"I just have to ask one thing" said Jac.

"Yes" he said, at last finally ready to leave.

"You're not seriously calling him Gary are you?"

"No sadly not" he said smirking "I thought perhaps Magnus? Just don't tell Davy"

"Your secret is safe with me" said Jac, wishing Elliot goodnight before the doors of the lift closed over. She made her way over to their shared office, finding the door slightly ajar and peered inside. Jonny and the recently renamed Magnus were currently embroiled in an intense battle of tug of war on the floor. She smiled at the scene before her although it worried her that Jonny was more ready to be a parent than she would ever be.

In moments of self doubt like this Jac found either one or both of her hands find their way to her stomach. Jac was an extremely intelligent woman but this confused her – she didn't know when exactly she had begun to do it, but it seemed to calm and comfort her when she did.

"I thought puppies weren't allowed on your ward" said Jac, stepping into the room and closing the door behind her.

"This is your office and therefore not a part of my ward" protested Jonny as he lifted up Magnus and went to sit on the sofa "I thought you'd gone home"

"Me too. Guess who's babysitting?" she said gesturing to the dog.

Jonny laughed "No way! Poor you" he said to the gorgeous puppy in his arms "How come? Where's Elliot headed? It must be important if he's left Gary in your capable hands"

"Ha ha ha very funny and it's Magnus now not Gary" stated Jac.

"Thank God" said a relieved looking Jonny "Calling him Gary would be a form of animal cruelty. Mind you Magnus isn't much better but it's a standard Elliot name I suppose"

Jac couldn't help but agree with him.

"So what is he up to tonight then?" asked Jonny.

"He's meeting his kids" answered Jac, making her way over to turn off her computer.

"Oh ok" said a confused Jonny.

"You don't understand, he never sees them. I couldn't say no could I?"

Jonny looked over at Jac as she started to tidy her already spotless desk. She was definitely starting to soften and he loved seeing yet another new side to her complex personality. She never ceased to amaze him.

"What are you staring at?" she barked.

Jonny had no excuse – he had been caught red handed. He didn't care though because Jac began to laugh. He loved it when she laughed even though it was mostly him that was the cause of her laughter.

"So" said Jonny "How about that dinner? We can eat at mine. Doggy too. My neighbour has a dog so we could get a few bits and pieces from her. Elliot's old supplies have already ran out"

"Thank God! I thought you'd never ask" said Jac.

"Come again?" said Jonny, before he started to cotton on to Jac's plan.

"Magnus was never stepping foot in your flat was he?" said Jonny.

"Nope!"

"I've just walked straight into your trap haven't I?"

"Yep! We both made this mess so we are both going to deal with the consequences. Me and andrex puppy over there are staying at yours tonight. I am not having him ruin my..."

"Hang on this is your fault! Giving Elliot the puppy was your idea!"

"It was you who brought the "twins" onto the ward in the first place!"

Jonny gave up. There was no point in arguing with her – they could once again agree to disagree. Anyway he was actually glad. By allowing her (and Magnus) to stay at his flat for the night he might just be able to get Jac to start opening up about the baby.

"Right then. Let's go!" said Jonny putting Magnus in his carrier.

Jac was taken aback. She thought he wouldn't be best pleased.

"Only real men can work with pink you know" said Jonny, referring to the carrier.

Jac rolled her eyes at him before leading the way out of the staffroom.

XXXXX

After stopping off at Jac's flat to pick up some things the three passengers were in the car on their way to Jonny's.

"How have you been getting around these days anyway?"asked Jonny.

"Taxi" answered Jac "I honestly didn't think you would actually take my bike away. How did you do it anyway?"

"Now that would be telling" said Jonny, looking pleased with himself.

"I miss it" said Jac, staring out of the window.

"A taxi to yours though. Bet that's a rip off. I could take you to and fro, I would love to..." suggested Jonny.

"My flat is completely out of your way" said Jac.

"I really don't mind" said Jonny but he dropped it as he knew Jac would never agree to his idea "What about Sacha then? He's near you isn't he?"

"He's even more annoying than you. Besides I like getting a taxi ride. It's nice and peaceful - it gives me time to think"

"It's a waste of money that's what it is" said Jonny "Do you know what's happening with Sacha and Chrissie by the way?"

"No he hasn't really spoken to me about it but Jonny, when he smacked Michael at the quiz it was brilliant! I can't believe you missed it"

"I know. Poor Sacha though, first his daughter, now his wife. Do we still call her his wife?"

"I'm not sure" said Jac glancing back to check on the sleeping puppy on the back seat.

"Getting attached are we?" joked Jonny.

"Shut up" retorted Jac.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while. Jac had her eyes closed and had her head lent back on the headrest of Jonny's passenger seat. She looked exhausted and it was only seven o'clock. The traffic had come to a bit of a standstill so Jonny put his handbrake on and tilted his head so he could cast an eye over the ice queen. This was the first time he had properly had the chance to look over her pregnant form. At all of the scans he had been present at she had still been as flat as a pancake. It had only been at work a few days ago that he could begin to really see the outlines of a bump underneath her scrubs. Her bump was even more noticeable when she was sat down like this, in her normal clothes. Seeing her get bigger really hit home for Jonny. They were having a baby together- it was really happening.

"I need the toilet" said Jac, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"We're nearly there" said Jonny "This shouldn't take too long to clear"

As soon as they pulled up outside Jonny's he handed her his keys "You let yourself in. I'll deal with you know who"

Jac didn't need to be told twice. She was desperate to go to the bathroom and so she snatched the keys out of his hand and raced as fast as she could into the apartment block. She didn't have a pregnancy waddle quite yet, but Jonny noticed she was generally slower in her movements than normal and it surprised him by how much the baby was causing her to change.

XXXXX

After Jac had freshened up she made her way into Jonny's kitchen and sat down at the table. She could hear him nattering away to Magnus in the adjacent living room but became distracted by something on Jonny's fridge. She walked over and pulled her very first scan photo off, taking it in her hands just as Jonny strolled into the kitchen.

"For dinner I was thinking ah..." said Jonny, looking slightly embarrassed as he registered what Jac was holding in her hand.

"I didn't actually think you'd put it on your fridge" confessed Jac.

"Pride of place" said Jonny proudly "I take my fatherly duties very seriously you know"

"It looked like you back then" joked Jac handing it back to him.

"I can't believe your five months on Monday" said Jonny shaking his head "You don't look it"

"Excuse me! You're the one calling me things like chunky and an egg on legs at every opportunity!" said an irate Jac.

"I was only teasing. Although that was not there this time last week" he said pointing to Jac's bump.

"I know" she said looking downwards at the extreme change her body had undergone.

"So...is pasta ok for dinner?" inquired Jonny, wanting to change the subject. If he was to get Jac to discuss the baby he would have to take things slowly "I don't think I've any meat in so it might just be a veggie pasta if that's ok with you?"

Jac nodded.

"Aright then" said Jonny while reaching into a cupboard to fetch some pots and pans "You couldn't take a look in the fridge could you? I think I've got peppers and a bit of broccoli in there" he said handing her back the ultrasound image to put on the fridge again.

As soon as Jac opened the fridge she instantly regretted it.

"Oh no!" she said as she covered her mouth with her hand and rushed towards the bathroom.

"Jac?" said a worried looking Jonny who walked over to examine the fridge when he realised "Shit. Coffee"

After closing the fridge and disposing of the coffee he arrived to the bathroom finding her hunched over the toilet. He bent down and lifted her hair out of the way while rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"I thought this had stopped" he said, handing her a towel to wipe her face.

"So did I. It's just bloody coffee" she said, sounding frustrated.

"Sorry it's all my fault. Are you ok? Need a glass of water or anything?" offered a concerned Jonny.

"No I'll be fine let me just sit here a while it'll pass in a minute"

The pair both sat on the floor leaning against the bath tub. Jonny didn't leave her side – he felt guilty, he should have known there would be coffee in the fridge. Nonetheless, Jonny never liked the fact Jac was always alone to deal with this and he was happy to be involved for once. Jac found herself liking having Jonny with her when the sickness happened and it surprised her. It was reassuring and it made her feel safe.

They were interrupted by Magnus sauntering in to join them.

"Is it really bad that I forgot he was here?" said Jac, colour starting to return to her face.

"Yes it is" said Jonny lifting Magnus onto his knee "How could she forget about a handsome devil like you?" cooed Jonny.

"Give me strength" said Jac, looking at Jonny disgusted "Did you get anything from your neighbour?"

"Yep I managed to get some food for him and a couple other things. Do you still fancy dinner?" asked Jonny.

"Yea I think so. But not straight away"

"That's ok I'll hold off cooking it for a while then. How about you go have a shower or something and then relax in the living room when you're ready and leave everything else to me?"

"Thanks Jonny" she said sincerely, while giving Magnus a little tickle under his chin.

"No problem. I'll just clear out of your way. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me" he said standing up and exiting the bathroom, puppy under one arm.

XXXXX

Jac and Jonny were sat on his sofa, their empty pasta bowls discarded on the table in front of them. Conversation had flowed freely between the two of them all evening, which had surprised them both. The now sleeping Magnus had also taken a shine to Jac which had made Jonny suitably jealous, although he was trying his best not to show it.

"I'm sorry again about the coffee" apologised Jonny for about the sixth time "I feel bad that it was me who made you feel sick"

"Jonny it's fine. It actually makes me..." started Jac but then she hesitated.

"Makes you what?"

"It makes me feel more at ease. Stupid I know, but when I'm being sick it reminds me that they're still in there, hopefully safe"

Jonny was shocked. He couldn't believe she had allowed him to be privy to such a private piece of information.

They were disturbed when Magnus let out a little yelp. His toy had become stuck underneath Jonny's armchair and he was most unimpressed. Jonny went over to dislodge the toy but it was in vain as the puppy had already in that short space of time managed to persuade Jac to let him sit on her knee. It was proving difficult though as her bump was in the way.

"He's been quite good hasn't he?" said Jac stroking him "Only a couple of accidents and one broken vase"

"You don't understand Jac, my Granny's gonna kill me!" moaned Jonny.

Jonny spoke freely about his family but Jac never asked questions about them as questions about her family were sure to follow. She didn't even know if he had told his family about the baby or not. Magnus was now sniffing Jac's bump with considerable interest but Jonny pulled him away and lifted him up so that he and the puppy were face to face.

"Right now Magnus there is very precious cargo in there. Do you hear me? So we will have none of that nonsense please"

"Do you think he knows?" said Jonny.

"Knows what?" said Jac.

"That there's a baby in there"

"Don't be so silly. He just loves me more and you're jealous!" stated Jac.

"Am not!" Jac raised her eyebrows at him "Ok maybe I am a wee bit" he said before placing Magnus on the floor.

They watched him playing in silence for several minutes until Jonny spoke up.

"Do you think it's a boy or girl?" he asked.

"I don't know and I don't really care. I just want them to be healthy" confessed Jac.

"Me too" said Jonny "It's a miracle you're even pregnant at all. Do you want to find out the sex though?"

"If I don't see it on the scan then I won't ask but I probably will so..."

"You'll tell me though won't you?"

"Course"

There was a slight pause before he asked his next question.

"Can I be there?"

"Be where?" said Jac, confused.

"You know, at the birth" said Jonny, slightly embarrassed.

"I'll need someone's hand to crush won't I?" Jonny smiled, relieved. Jac not allowing him to be at the birth was one of his biggest fears.

"Can Mo be godmother?" Jac glared at him "Sorry had to squeeze that request in nice and early" he laughed "Well?"

"We'll see" said Jac.

"How have you really been feeling? And don't say fine!"

"Tired. What is this? 21 questions?" said Jac beginning to get slightly irritated.

"Does that mean I'm allowed 21 questions?" asked Jonny seriously "Just kidding. There's only one more I promise"

"Well? Enlighten me" ordered Jac.

"Can I feel your belly?" he asked nervously.

"That is seriously pushing it Maconie"

"Just this once. Then I shall leave you alone. Until tomorrow anyway" he said with a smile "It's me Jac. Please"

She was hesitant but she knew how much this would mean for Jonny to have at least a little contact with the baby before it was born.

"One one condition -no talking to my stomach" ordered Jac who held out her hand for Jonny to shake.

"Deal" said Jonny shuffling eagerly towards her on the sofa. Jac tentatively pulled up her t-shirt.

"The baby always moves around a lot around this time before I go to sleep"

Jonny delicately placed his hand onto where their baby lay "Has it kicked yet?"

"No but hopefully soon" said Jac watching Jonny's awed expression.

"I don't feel anything" said Jonny sadly "Can you?"

"I feel it all the time Jonny. It's a full time job you know" Jonny could sense she was becoming a little uncomfortable and so he swiftly lifted his hand away but before she had time to pull her t-shirt down he lent down to her bump and kissed it.

"What?" he said "You said no talking you didn't say anything about kissing"

Jac had no comeback as she pulled her top down. Jonny's actions had surprised her.

"Thank you for this Jac. I mean it. I'm really glad we're doing this together unplanned or not. This is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I don't care what has gone on in the past, there is no one else I want to be the mother of my child"

Jac was incapable of expressing to Jonny that she felt the same way towards him but couldn't find any words in that moment. It was all too much to take in. She gave his hand a squeeze before getting off the sofa declaring that she was heading to bed. That evening, for the first night in a long time, they both went to sleep happy.


End file.
